Kabuton
Kabuton(カブトン Kabuton) is a Rhinoceros Beetle-based Kaijin that first appears in Episode 9 of Spider-Man. He is voiced by Eiji Maruyama. Appearance Kabuton has the appearance of a brown, anthropomorphic Rhinoceros Beetle. He is shown with a yellow chest with metal plates on the Abs, and his pinchers and horn are made out of metal. He also has a sickle blade claw for his left hand. Biography Kabuto was given a blue diamond by Professor Monster to make his laser beam 100 times more stronger than normal. They had him shrink into insect size so he can spy on a woman named Shinko Yamashiro, who they believe has a connection with Spider-Man. Kabuton follows Shinko until she meets up with some scientists about a new invention for detecting meteorites. Kabuton grows back into regular size and attacks Shinko and the scientists. Luckily, Spider-Man arrives and helps Shinko and the scientist escape. Kabuton uses his stengthened laser beam to destroy Spider-Man, but instead gets hit by his own laser beam when Spider-Man reflected the beam back with a mirror on his Spider Bracelet. Kabuton gets injured and Spider-Man gets away. When Amazoness arrives, she calls him an idiot for getting hit by his own beam. She tells Kabuton to continue spying on Shinko as the meteorite detector could give away their base. Despite the wound he got from the laser beam, Kabuton is forced to continue without treating it first. As a small insect, Kabuton got Shinko's little brother to bring him in the house. When he shows Shinko the small Kabuto, she treats the wound with medicine, much to Kabuton's surprise. Later, Amazoness starts an "animated accessory plan", where she gets Shinko to wear Kabuto around her neck with a chain. After wearing him for a day, Shinko lets him go free. Feeling grateful for Shinko's generosity, Kabuton goes to closed clothes store and steals a dress that she wanted. But in doing so, he kills a man who works at the store with his horn. After leaving her the dress, Amazoness punishes him for giving Shinko a present as she is against the Iron Cross Army. Monster Professor orders Kabuton to look for one of the Scientist's hideout and to kill him. Not wanting to kill Shinko, Kabuton replaces her pendant with the blue diamond in his chest to represent his feelings for her. Afterward, Amazoness and Kabuton follow Shinko to where the scientists are at. Amazoness instructs Kabuton to kill them, but fortunately, Spider-Man arrives in time and fights Kabuton while Shinko and the scientists escape. The fight soon leads outside where Spider-Man fights off the Ninders. After a fight with Kabuton, the Machine BEM grows into a giant, making Spidr-Man call Marveller. After transforming into Leopardon, the two face against each other. Professor Monsters tells Kabuton to use his laser beam, but since Kabuton replaced the blue diamond with Shinko's fake diamond, he ends up damaging himself. Spider-Man uses this chance to use Arc Turn and finishes Kabuton off with Sword Victor. Powers/Abilities Laser Beam: By using a blue diamond, can fire a stronger laser beam when he opens his right breastplate. Claw Arm: Kabuton has a big clas in place for his left hand. Size Change: like all the other Machine BEM, Kabuton can change his size as will. He can even appear like a normal Kabuto Beetle when small. Trivia *Kabuton is the first male Machine BEM to be voiced by a different male voice actor, Eiji Maruyama, instead of Shōzō Iizuka. *Kabuton’s name comes from the Japanese name for the Rhinoceros Beetle, Kabuto(カブト) Category:Robot Kaijin Category:Beetle Kaijin Category:In Love Kaijin Category:Tragic Kaijin